


Love, Lightsabers, and Rock and Roll

by protect_violet_harmon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, and everyone thinks its stupid, finn and poe are bros, finn and rose are possibly a thing?, kylo is an emo dork, kylo ren is his stage name, rey is a cute punk girl, the first order and the resistance are punk bands, the millennium falcon is a punk club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_violet_harmon/pseuds/protect_violet_harmon
Summary: When Rey meets Ben Solo at a punk concert, she doesn't realize he's Kylo Ren, the lead singer, and guitarist of the First Order. After an awful encounter with The First Order a year ago, Rey's band, The Resistance hates the First Order. To make matters worse, Ben Solo has transferred to their school, and Rey is beginning to fall for him.





	Love, Lightsabers, and Rock and Roll

 

Rey stood in the concert's merch line. It was far longer than she expected, but she had saved money for the occasion, and she would be pissed if she couldn't rep her favorite band. Rey was a pale skinned girl, with chestnut brown hair tied into three buns on the back of her head. A few strands of her hair were loose. She had large brown eyes and light pink lips. She wore high-waisted plaid pants, a tucked in black graphic tee, and a pair of knock-off Doc Martens. The opening band's music was so loud, and it felt like it was bursting Rey's eardrums. She didn't know who this band was.  
  
She noticed a cute, but angsty looking guy in front of her in line. She felt like she recognized him, but she wasn't sure where from. Maybe he just had one of those faces? He had wavy jet black hair that went down to his chin, a large nose, and a large scar on his face. She knew she recognized him, it's not every day that you see that kind of scar. He wore a black beanie, a leather jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans. Under his leather jacket, he wore a vintage band tee. He had a large black X sloppily drawn on each of his hands, signifying that he was underage and couldn't drink.   
  
The guy seemed to notice Rey looking at him. She felt embarrassed and her face flushed red.   
  
"Hey, this band sucks, right?" The guy said jokingly. He had a big, goofy smile on his face. His voice was deep.   
  
"Yeah." She said.   
  
"I'm Ben Solo." He introduced himself. He put his hand out, gesturing for her to shake it.   
  
She felt like she should recognize his name, but she still couldn't recall where from.   
  
"Rey." She said. She shook his hand.   
  
"You got a last name?" He asked.   
  
"No last name." She said.   
  
"So, you're here to see Lando and The Droids, right?" He asked.   
  
Rey nodded.

“Me too.” He said.

“So, do you know who these dumbasses are supposed to be?” Rey gestured to the band onstage.

“The Gungans, led by Jar Jar fucking Binks.” He said, putting emphasis on the word fucking, to show how utterly ridiculous the name was.

“What kind of name is Jar Jar Binks?” Rey laughed.

“A stupid name.” Ben said.

“Are you going to buy anything?” An annoyed looking goth girl asked. She had a shit ton of piercings and dark red hair.

Rey hadn’t noticed, but now she was the first person in line.

“Oh, sorry, yeah.” Rey cringed. She picked out a shirt and paid for it.

She got out of the line and walked over to Ben, who was now standing near the bar.

“Thank you, good night!” Jar Jar yelled. His voice was very strange. Rey couldn’t tell what kind of accent he had.

“I should probably go join the crowd.” Rey said.

“Wait, before you go, can I get your number?” Ben asked. 

“Sure.” She said.

He pulled a receipt and a sharpie out of his jacket pocket. He ripped the receipt in half. He wrote his number on the blank side of one of the pieces of the receipt. He handed her his number and the blank receipt. Rey wrote her number on the blank receipt and handed it to him. 

“Thanks.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic, so be patient with me. Comment your thoughts! The first chapter was pretty short, but it's just to set up the story, and the next chapters will be longer. I'm super psyched to work on this!


End file.
